A format of image files used for digital still cameras and related devices is defined in specifications called DCF (Design rule for Camera File). Since the common format is used, image files can be easily exchanged between digital still cameras.
In this specifications, a directory DCIM immediately below a root directory is called a DCF image directory. Placed immediately below the directory DCIM are a plurality of directories which store DCF objects. These directories are called DCF directories. The DCF directories are directories which store images generated according to rules about the directories of DCF. Hereinafter, the DCF directories are called folders. DCF objects are a group of files generated according to the rules of DCF. Hereinafter, the DCF objects are called image files.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2003-319296 describes a technology of which images captured by a digital still camera are stored in hierarchical directories of folders, sub folders, and category folders of a memory with which the digital still camera is provided. When the power of the digital still camera is turned on, a folder is designated. When the user operates a folder switching ring and inputs a folder switching command, folders are switched. When a folder is designated, a captured image can be stored in a folder which the user wants.
When image files are stored in different folders, an image retrieval can be easily and conveniently performed later. In the foregoing unexamined publication, a folder is designated using a mechanical rotational ring. In this case, as a problem of the related art, it is not easy to check a designated folder. Thus, it may not be said that switching operability of folders is good.
A folder switching screen may be displayed on a display device. In this case, it is necessary for the user to perform operations such as a menu startup operation and a folder selection operation. Thus, since the number of operation steps increases, it is not easy for the user to switch folders. Because of these reasons, folders are not frequently switched in digital cameras of the related art.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an imaging apparatus and a user interface which allow folders to be easily switched.